The New Parents
by Malicious Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger is now 8 years out of Hogwarts. She has a wonderful job at the minister, a beautiful house and a beautiful partner. But what happens when Harry and Ginny are tragically killed in an Apparating accident and it is Hermione that is left to l
1. So it's him? A Father!

_The New Parents_

_Summary:_ Hermione Granger is now 8 years out of Hogwarts. She has a wonderful job at the minister, a beautiful house and a beautiful partner. But what happens when Harry and Ginny are tragically killed in an Apparating accident and it is Hermione that is left to look after the children? How will her 'partner' take this?

_Rating:_ PG-13… for now atleast.

_Authors Notes:_ Some of you may realise that this story bears great resemblance to the new TV show, Summerland. Well, that's where I got my idea. This is slightly different however, and will continue to get more different as time goes on. I am hoping that I will be able to update this story regularly. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this story. Have fun and don't forget to review.

* * *

"What? You can't be serious!" Hermione exclaimed. She was standing in her kitchen and the information Cornelius Fudge had just given her had made her back herself towards the sink. This was her house; she had bought it soon after beginning her employment at the Ministry of Magic. She was Head Minister for Foreign Affairs and it was up to her to make sure that the wizarding world of London never got into trouble with the rest of the world.

"I'm afraid I am being entirely serious, Miss Granger," Fudge continued. "As stated in both Mr and Mrs Potter's wills, you are to be the guardian if the chance should ever arise that both Mr and Mrs Potter die."

Hermione scoffed. "And how old are these documents? Ginny and Harry know that I can't look after children!"

Fudge coughed. "Well, it is about five years old but still very valid. If you don't take the children, Miss Granger, they will be placed into foster care."

She sighed. She couldn't do that to them. However much she didn't want this, it was happening. It wasn't fair to the children that they should be shipped off to foster care. "No, that's ok. They can stay here. We'll take care of them."

Fudge seemed startled. "You mean, you and…"

Hermione's eyebrows lowered in a menacing fashion. "Yes, him and me. We do everything together. And if I can look after children, he certainly can."

Fudge paled. "We are talking about-"

There came a noise of the door opening and closing, which signified that 'he' was home.

"Hey, Hermione. I got home from practice early. I thought we could go out for lunch. Have a romantic afternoon, just you and me, and maybe this new red teddy I bought you…" he paused as he evaluated the situation.

Looking into the den, he saw five children staring back at him. This in and of itself was odd but what made him extra nervous was the fact that the children had luggage.

"Hermione, honey, what's going on?"

"Come into the kitchen."

He made his way into the kitchen, trying to logically think up a reason as to why they would be here. Here. This was Hermione's and his house. They didn't have children. They didn't _want_ children, at least not at the moment.

"Hermione, why are there-" He stopped after he spotted Fudge standing in his kitchen. What was he doing here, as well? He began to get worried. First the children, now Fudge. This could only mean bad things.

"Cornelius," he said, his voice betraying the hatred he felt. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

Fudge glared at him. How could Hermione be with hi? And about her and him looking after the children? Who was she kidding? He wasn't 'father' material. "Well, I suppose Miss Granger will discuss it with you but as per Mr and Mrs Potter's wills, Hermione and her husband or partner, which is you, as the sole beneficiaries of…"

He was getting bored. If Fudge didn't start getting to the point, well, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Look, Fudge, cut the formal talk. Just tell me what's going on."

Fudge sighed. "Fine. You and Miss Granger are now the legal guardians of the Potter children, after you sign these few forms."

His eyes went wide. So that was why there were children in their living room. "What? That can't be right! We haven't seen Potter and the ex-Weasley in years. Why would they have wanted us?"

Fudge smirked. "Actually, they just wanted Miss Granger, but as she pointed out to me, you come together."

He looked at Hermione. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Hermione flung him a sympathetic smile. "Of course, we won't do anything, you don't want to do. If you don't feel comfortable taking the kids, we won't."

He looked at her, his eyes incredulous. What was she saying? No matter what his upbringing was, he could never abandon children, no matter whose children. He wasn't a monster. He wasn't his father. "Of course not, Hermione! I'm not going to throw those children out of our house. What kind of person do you think I am?"

Hermione smiled and ran to hug him. "Oh, thank you! I wasn't sure. You do put out the 'confirmed bachelor' vibe."

He smiled. A family man? He couldn't see it but this was the way it had to be. " I guess we'll get to signing those forms."

Hermione signed her name and then he signed his.

"Thank you," Fudge said, to both of them, moving his way towards the exit. "Good day to you, Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy."


	2. Oh God

_Chapter Two_

_Authors Notes:_ Thank you guys for all the nice reviews. I would like to thank hota-chan, paprika90, CharmedSpyGirl, CocoaFlavourPunk, amethyst-rose for their lovely reviews. And for those of you wondering what I am going to call the children, CharmedSpyGirl, fear not. They aren't called James and Lily, but they have weird names. A little bit of creativity on my part. Well, most of them anyway. And sorry that this chapter is so short…I just wanted to get something to you guys before I go away for the weekend…And here's the story…

* * *

After Fudge left, Draco and Hermione moved out to make contact with the children. The problem was, they didn't know exactly how to begin. 'Hi there. We're you're new parents. We know you haven't seen us in about five years but… welcome!' No, that didn't sound right. Once out into the lounge, Hermione and Draco sat down on the love seat across from the couch the five children were occupying. No one spoke for quite a while.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. "Hey kids, I'm your Uncle Draco. Two of you may remember your Aunt Hermione and me. We're going to be looking after you from now on, so…"

All five faces stared back him, petrified. Draco was getting worried. This was not turning out at all well. Maybe he should get them set up into the guest rooms. They had a big enough house. That's what good job's wages paid for. And Draco had the best. He was seeker for the English Quidditch Team. How good could it get?

Bringing his mind back to the children, he began to speak before the eldest interrupted him. "Look, I know you don't want us here as much as we don't want to be here. So can the sweet talk and show us to our rooms."

He was stunned. No one spoke to him like that and the kid only looked about ten. Where had he learned to speak like that?

Hermione looked over at Draco, to see his mouth wide. He was shocked. So was she, but she knew she had to set up boundaries. "Listen, young man, when you are in _our_ house, living under _our_ roof, you do _not_ speak to us like that!"

The boy looked at her and scowled. If she weren't presently laying down the law, she would have laughed. He looked so much like a miniature Draco with that look. She was finding it hard to believe that he was Harry's son. But he was living up to his namesake.

"Listen, lady, you haven't seen us in five years. You don't have the right to tell us what to do!"

The older girl looked at her, with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you ever come back to visit, Aunt Hermione? I missed you."

Hermione was shocked. She had honestly thought they wouldn't have remembered her, but obviously they had. Or Ginny and Harry kept bringing then up. Either way, she was feeling really bad at the moment. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I've just been really busy with my job. But you did get the presents I sent every year, right?"

The girl nodded. Everyone was left in awkward silence again. Draco was trying to remember what their names were. He knew it seemed awful, not to remember their names, but he couldn't help it. It _had_ been five years.

"Well, lets get you settled into your rooms. We only have three spare bedrooms, so it will work as follows: Sirius and Trystan will share a room, Anne and Andrew will share," and then Hermione smiled at the other girl, "and Hypatia can have the other room."

As the eldest boy, Sirius began to complain but Draco piped up. "Now, these are just temporary until something more suitable can be arranged."

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief, especially Draco. If it hadn't been for Hermione, he wouldn't have known their names! He looked over them, one by one, trying to go over their names in his head so as to remember.

The eldest was Sirius Potter. He was ten years old and quite the little hell-raiser, living up to the name he had been given. He _hated_ authority. Draco knew that if he could find some common ground, they would get on really well.

The second eldest was Hypatia Potter, a quiet little nine-year-old girl. She looked exactly like Harry, green eyes, messy brown hair and glasses. He was so surprised that she looked like Harry; he didn't notice her shiver and shy away from his eyes.

The third eldest was Trystan Potter, who was a dead ringer for Ron Weasley, apart from his green eyes. He hoped that he wasn't personality wise either, but by just looking at him, one couldn't really tell. He shook his head. He hoped this didn't go as bad as he thought it would.

The lucky last were Anne and Andrew Potter, identical three-year-old twins. They gave him the most innocent look they could muster. Draco shuddered, because he knew that these kids were going to be exactly like their uncles, Fred and George Weasley. 'Oh God!' Draco thought. 'What have I gotten myself into?'


End file.
